Harry Potter's Inheritance
by LordOfTheSea1
Summary: Harry finds out he is related to old pureblood family's and he receives new powers.
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer after Sirius 's death and also take it lightly. I missed him and knew it was my fault he was dead. If I had used the mirror he would now be alive. That's why I was sitting by the window doing nothing.

I then pulled out "the standard because spells grade 5" and read through it to see if there were any spells I didn't get to practice. But I couldn't practice here and Privet Drive because it would be classed as underage magic. which was a ridiculously all made by another stupid minister of magic.

After two hours of going through the book I got really bored and wrote a letter.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry I haven't written yet but I have been thinking about serious's death and I have talked can I borrow your first book on arthimancy and ancient runes? Thanks.

Love from, Harry.

That would do i thought. I gave Hedwig the letter and she flew off. Just then a golden ball of light flew into my room and floated up to me. I drew my wand and pointed it at the strange ball of light. It flew straight into my heart and wasn't seen again.

After a few minutes I felt stronger. I closed my eyes and saw that I had new powers which include: knowledge of dark magic, multi-animagus, wandlore, wandless magic, knowledge, understanding of runes and arthimancy, how to make a dimension and parselmagic.

A voice said something in my head." You have inherited your new powers and the elder wand. You have also inherited the resurrection stone. Good luck in your fight against voldemort." Then the voice disappeared.

"That was strange," I muttered putting my wand back in my pocket.

I closed my eyes and started on occlumency shields that I made from Hogwarts with all it's secret rooms and more. Then I placed stronger versions of protego around the castle.

**Thanks for reading guys I will hopefully update soon TheLordOfTheSea.**


	2. Chapter 2

After five days I decided to go toGringotts to see if this inheritance industry. They could find up using the old magic which is long since forgotten by Wizards.

I placed my finger on A picture of my friends and said "portus" it glowed blue. "Activate." I was whisked away.

Only paid in the goblin bank and paste photo in my pocket and headed towards the nearest free goblin which happened to be Griphook.

"Can I have an inheritance test Griphook?" I asked.

He looked up in shock and took me to the inheritance office.

I thanked Griphook and walked in.

"Hello Mr. Potter I am swiftclaw. What can I do for you today?"

"Can I have an inheritance test, master Goblin?"

"Yes, follow me," He said leading me down the stone stairs.

After what felt like half an hour but was really five minutes, we were in the inheritance chamber. The goblin walk out and closed the door. And that time my Magic took over. I picked up the knife and sliced open my palm. Then I let two drops of blood drip onto the parchment.

Swiftclaw came back in and gazed at the parchment. I looked over it.

Harry Potter:

Powers: Metamorphagus, parselmagic, knowledge of dark magic, multi-animagus, wandlore, wandless magic, general knowledge, understanding of runes and arthimancy, How to make a dimension.

Full heir of the houses of: Potter, black, gryffindor, slytherin, hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin, le fey and Shadowclan (now Evans).

Family assets:

Potter:

Power: wandlore

Houses: potter mansion, cottage in godrics hallow

Liquid assets: 7,000,000,000

Magical objects: none

Merlin:

Power: wandless magic

Houses: Merlin's cave, Merlin's library

Liquid assets: 100,000

Magical objects: Merlin's staff, Excalibur

Gryffindor:

Power: multi-animagus

Houses/places: godrics hallow, godrics hideaway, 25% of Hogwarts

Liquid assets: 1,000,000

Magical objects: godrics cloak, sword of godric gryffindor

Slytherin:

Power: parselmagic

House: 25% of Hogwarts

Liquid assets: N/A

Magical objects: slytherins locket

Hufflepuff:

Power: understanding of runes and arthimancy

Houses: 25% of Hogwarts

Liquid assets: 100,000

Magical objects: Helenas hat

Ravenclaw:

Power: general knowledge

Houses: 25% of Hogwarts

Liquid assets: 50,000

Magical objects: diadem

Shadowclan:

Power: how to make a dimension

House: Shadowclan manor

Liquid assets: 1,000,000

Magical objects: Goblin dagger infused with dark magic

Le fey:

Power: knowledge of dark magic

Houses: none known

Liquid assets: 7,000,000,000

Magical objects: none known

Black:

Power: Metamorphagus

Houses: 12 grimmauld place, black manor

Liquid assets: 7,000,000

Magical objects: N/A

Total:

Houses: 100% of Hogwarts, Helenas hideaway, Shadowclan manor, Merlin's cave, Merlin's library, potter mansion, cottage in godrics hallow, godrics hallow, godrics hideaway, 12 grimmauld place, black manor

Liquid assets: 14,009,250,000

After reading the last bit, I promptly fainted.


End file.
